Reincarnation
by millionyen
Summary: "Look at us. A druggie, a suicidal, and a complete fuck-up. We're amazing." Sasuke nodded slowly, following her thoughts, "We'll either end up dead or fucking things up." "But isn't that the plan?" Naruto asked confused. AU.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up with a jerk, a muffled scream escaping her lips. Her heart beat fast, but slowed down when the man took his large hand away from her mouth.

"Fucking hell, if I'd knew you have nightmares I wouldn't have stayed over." He muttered as he put on his clothes. Sakura watched him from the bed with shame, _I need my magic_.

A white powder bag flew towards her bare chest as his voice filled the silence "You should be fucking happy you've that amazing body, bitch."

"Thanks daddy." She said to him as he left her apartment. Her hands shook in withdraw from her powder and with careful and professional hands she cut the white coke into three straight lines and _breathed_.

"Ah~" she moaned. Her pupils dialed and a soft pink started to make its way into her orbits. A giggle escaped her lips as she saw her favorite slug _-alive not dead-_ making funny faces towards her.

Haruno Sakura is a coward who couldn't face her problems, but she didn't care.

_goodbye real world with nightmares_

_hello my world_

* * *

She dreamed of war, blood, death and magic. In her sleep dreams she was a hero, fighting against men -killing them- and saving people. She wasn't a hero in her real life, she was a coward who couldn't face her dreams.

* * *

A cigarette hang lazy from her lips, the grey ash fell down as she blew out from her nostrils. A soft moan of disappointment escaped her as the cig died.

Vibrations came from her pocket; with an almost mechanic routine her hand grabbed the phone. Sai.

"_Hey,"_ she said.

"_Yo,"_ He said back, "_What're you doing tonight?" _

"_Wah, no pleasantries? No asking about my day or how I feel? rude_." She half mocked.

"_Gathering from your tone, you're high and feeling fine; and haven't done anything today. So what are you doing tonight, darling?_" He said with sarcasm.

A laugh escaped her –and she laughed way too long to be acceptable, but fuck it, the drugs are starting to go away- he knew her to well, _"Nothing, what do you have for plans baby?" _

"_We're going to a party sweetie_," He said playful.

"_The last time I went to one of your parties, I woke up naked with little-to-none memories from last night_,"

She could almost feel his smirk on the other side_, "Oh trust me honey, from the videos you loved it." _

"_I'm in. Who says no to free drugs and fucked up parties_?" She asked rhetoric with a smirk.

"_Great, I'll pick you up at 9. Wear something nice." _

"_I'll dress in a bikini, just fucking watch me."_ She smirked.

He laughed, already knowing which cocktail dress she'll show up in, "_Do that, you'll look stunning babe. Got to go, work's calling." _With a beep the call ended.

"And with work, you mean destroying more people's lives." She muttered to herself. Well, good thing, otherwise they wouldn't have met.

She smiled at the sundown, and with a soft click the music turned up.

* * *

"Who's that?" Sakura asked Sai, pointing to a blond with more muscles than anyone else in the room.

"Why do you ask? You want his body?" Sai said with his creepy no-emotion-smile. She hated that face.

"In your dreams, darling. Just curious," She said back as her eyes followed the sun kissed blonde.

Sai looked at her for a long time before dropping his smile, "You should stay away from him."

"Danger? I love danger,"

"Honey, the only danger you've ever experience was when you were high as fuck and almost fell down the balcony." The black-haired man said with a glint in his eye.

"But my prince was there to save me, weren't you?" She smiled back to him.

"Upgrade from shitface to babe, and now to prince. I'm honoured." He smirked at her.

"I know I'm your princess," She huffed at flipped her hair back, "No but seriously, who is the blonde?"

"Assassin, thief, mercenary. His name is Naruto, and he'll do anything for money; I've also heard he grew up on the street."

"Huh, think he'll steal some coke to me?" She asked with an innocent face.

Sai laughed and kissed her on her forehead, "Just come to me for it, babydoll."

* * *

"It already seems like I know you, I dream about you all the time." Naruto said as he took the seat next to hers.

"You should work on your pick-up lines, suger," Sakura said back as she waved for the bartender; "Another margarita, put it on Sai's tab."

"Put it on mine." Naruto said to the bartender and raised his glass to him.

"Buying me a drink won't get you into my pants, but good try." She took her drink and swept half of its content in one go.

"Oh, and what will?" His grin grew as he got closer to her face.

Sakura looked at his face and let her hand rest on his thigh. "Score me some coke and I'm all yours." Her hands went up to his dick, before squeezing hard and let her attention go back to her drink.

"Fuck!" Naruto half groaned, half screamed. "But I'm serious, I always dream of you! I don't want to fuck you, _and you're totally different from my dream-Sakura."_ He muttered the last bit, not intended for Sakura to hear.

She froze. "How do you know my name?"

Naruto looked surprised, "You really are Sakura, aren't you!?"

"Maybe. I don't want to." She turned around to leave but bumped into someone's chest.

"Fuck," she swore at the same time as Naruto asked "Sasuke?"

She looked up, yupp, that's Sasuke a.k.a. suicidal hot bitchface that everyone in the school wanted to 'cure' and fuck.

"Yo, Sasuke, long time no see." She greeted. He looked over her before taking a seat next to the seat she was leaving from.

"Sit," He order.

"Nice, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Sakura said dryly back as she took her seat.

"Hello?! Guys! I'm still here right!" Naruto shouted in their ears.

"Dobe, shut up." Sasuke said to Naruto while he ordered some fancy scotch with some name he didn't care to remember.

"Teme!"

"Just like a dream…" Sakura muttered. Everyone froze.

_Just like a dream_

"Yeah," Sasuke said silent with his eyes closed.

"I thought I was the only one." Naruto said with wide eyes.

"So what? We share the same dreams, it doesn't mean anything." Sasuke said back.

"Guys! It must mean something, like, maybe we're reincarnated!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura sighed, "This is a punishment."

"It must mean something,_ we_ must be meant for something." Naruto said quietly to the others.

"To save the world?" Sasuke said dryly as he took a sip from his scotch, feeling it burn down his throat.

"Maybe this is a punishment for saving our last world." Sakura said.

"So what, we'll save this world, which will be easy!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke let out a laugh, "We'll save the world? We're probably meant to destroy it seeing how we interfered with our last lives planets fate."

Sakura started to giggle, and when the boys looked at her she explained; "Look at us. A druggie, a suicidal, and a complete fuck-up. We're amazing."

Sasuke nodded slowly, following her thoughts, "We'll either end up dead or fucking things up."

"But isn't that the plan?" Naruto asked confused.

They all looked at each other. Yeah, amazing plan, fuck everything up and destroy everything.

Sakura swept the rest of her drink, "I'm in."

"I'm in," Sasuke said.

"I'm in!" Naruto grinned.

The world better be prepared, here comes the new Team 7.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission: Destroy the earth**

"I still think we should go with save!" Naruto said as he looked at the paper.

"Fuck it up is easier, we all destroy everything we touch." Sasuke grunted.

"Wow, Sasuke your music taste suck, I've heard that quote in too many songs. I'll introduce you to some real shit later," Naruto said as he looked down at the word document they had open.

Sakura giggled at them both, a little too high to follow their conversation. She took the laptop from Sasuke before starting to write.

**Step 1: Get Sakura her drugs**

**Step 2: Get high**

**Step 3: Fuc-**

Sasuke took the computer away from her before she could write more.

"Sakura, no."

"Sakura, yes."

Sasuke sighted, "Sak, we ain't getting your fucking drugs, go back and fuck someone for it."

"You're no fun." Sakura giggled, digging up her phone.

Naruto looked at the plan, frowning, "Hey who's the biggest drug lord in this shithole?"

Sakura hummed at her phone, opening up Siri and answering Naruto at the same time.

"Sai." _"Calling Sai._" Siri responded.

"No fucking way Sai is the boss!" Naruto shouted astoned.

"He killed Danzo some years a- Hey Sai!" Sakura said happily, laughing at something Sai said on the other side of her phone.

"Yeaah, I'm low right now, got anything in mind?"

"Haha you know me too well,"

"You little shit, you didn't,"

"No waayy, babe please,"

"Sure, see you in an hour."

With a click the call ended. "You said?" Sakura giggled.

"Fuck me, Sai is the fucking drug pimp here, and you're a damn whore to him!" Naruto shouted enraged, "What the fuck Sakura? What have happend to you?"

She waved her hand dismissing in the air, "Oh honey you shouldn't care, you both are as equally fucked up as me."

Sasuke looked at her, really _looked_ at her for the first time. She had dark rings under her eyes, foundation in layers over it. Her eyes were bloodshot with pink tingles, her hair a mess, hell, the whole her was a fucking mess covered in makeup and the latest fashion.

"Sakura." Naruto said gravely.

She smiled at him, that little high giggling she always did, and said "Naruto you're a fucking thief and assassin, an orphan on the damn street. Whatever I'm doing I bet you have." Another giggle.

"And Sasuke, you're family is d~e~a~d," she sang, "you've tried to kill yourself, you are the true fuck up here." She laughed. Actually fucking laughed in his face.

He punched her.

Naruto screamed as Sakura's body flew back, glaring at Sasuke as he rushed to her side.

Sakura propped herself up, not even making a sound at the loud crack as she landed. A hand flew to her face and touched her left eye. "Ahh, I hate black eyes, they're so annoying to cover," she whined.

"Yo Sas, have you seen my bag? I need to fix this up before meeting Sai." She said to him, actually fucking ignoring that he hit her.

"What." Sasuke said at last.

Sakura got up with help of Naruto before going over to her bag, fishing up her makeup set. A triumph sound escaped her, before rushing to the bathroom.

"Did that just happened?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who looked equally dumb fooled.

"I think? She really isn't like our old Sak..."

"None of us are like our past versions." Sasuke said with a grim tone.

Life really loved to fuck them over.

"Let's go back to the plan?" Naruto asked and looked over the shoulder of Sasuke, who had left.

"Fuck, this will never work…" Naruto sighed, picking up his phone the exact moment it started to call. Unknown number.

"Ya'hello?" He answered lazy.

"_You're Uzumaki, right?"_ the person on the other line asked.

"Yeah," He said before his voice went serious, "What favor are you in need of?"

"_I need you to… dispose of a Kagami Shino."_

"Price?"

"_50.000"_

"70.000, at least, assassination is hard work."

"_55.000"_

"65.000, darling," he could hear how the man on the other line stiffed at his comment.

"_55.00."_

"60.000, deal or no deal?"

The line went silence before a defeated voice spoke. "_...60.000, I need him gone by monday. Half up front."_

Naruto smiled, he loved guys who knew how this business went. "I'll tell hi from you to him!"

"_You don't kno-"_ Naruto ended the call, who cares what he greeted the soon-to-be-dead-man from. 'cause you know, he'll be dead and won't remember why or by whom he was killed by.

His hand went to his jacket, and took a cigarette from his marlboro packet. He'll do it tonight.

"Fancy meeting you here," Naruto said as he lighted up Sasuke's cigarette.

"It's a charity shit-thing, why are you even here?" Sasuke said as he took a long drag from the cig.

"Need to kill a dude in here," Naruto shrugged as he lighted up his own cig. "Anything important going on or can I assassinate him right now?"

"Kill him now or later, what's the deal; They're all going to die by our hand." The other man said as he blew smoke out of his nostrils.

"Touché." Naruto looked at him, "But you're into the plan right?"

Sasuke nodded, turning his attention to his iPhone.

Everything was quiet for a minute or two as he went through facebook before he heard Narut's outburst, "Dudeee, no fucking way that's Sakura!" He looked up, into the ballroom at the newly entered couple.

Holy fuck.

"It can't be?" Sasuke asked unsure as he stomped on his cigarette, noticing Naruto doing the same.

"It gotta be, she's the only one with pink hair I know of."

He looked at her again, she was holding Sai by the arm, a ridiculously white tight dress ending just under her butt and showing of a generous amount of cleavage. And it looked so damn fucking innocent with that pink ribbon around her throat. Irony.

"Oh look, it's Sai!" A woman next to them gushed, whispering loudly in her friends ear.

"Ah! Been long since I've seen him at a charity/gala, he's ao kind, always donating large sums for the good cause." The other whispered back equally loud with a dreamy expression on her face. "He seems to have found a girl, such an unfortunate for us." She sighted.

The blond girl was devastated as well, "Ah well, hopefully she'll treat him well. He's such a good guy, and so pleasant to talk to."

Naruto snorted next to him, "A pleasant drug dealer indeed, seems like this Sai could fake emotions better than the last."

"Hn, indeed. What was the nickname, dickless?" Sasuke asked, smirking at his former teammate.

"Oi! He always thought nicknames was to the opposite of what you were! This big boy sure ain't small, I'll tell yo-" Naruto started to defend himself.

"Dobe. Shut up." Sasuke said back, groaning in annoyance. "Wait- didn't he call Sakura ugly, and Ino gorgeous?"

Naruto snickered, "Hilarious innit. Ino even dated that dude for a while, she sure took the first best black haired."

Sasuke shook his head, "Well, I've never understood females."

"Ugh, me neither. Old Sakura was easy to understand, she was straightforward with every gesture, feeling, words you know? This Sakura is a junkie. I can't understand her." Naruto said in frustration.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "You can't blame her. Drugs are a runaway from reality, and our reality in nights… aren't so pleasing."

Naruto looked over the room, everyone was dancing and chattering with each other, unknown of what they had in plans for them all. To burn this world down, to destroy everything. He saw it all, a charity for starving children whom no one could care less for in normal situation.

It was all just to add to their _lovely_ personality, a gala to make them feel better about themselves. He was an orphan, a kid raised on the street who no one in this room could give less fuck about. He wanted to kill them. Well, he chuckled to himself, we sure are starting on a good foot with this mission.

"Ah," Naruto said at last, "I do understand her."

"Well, I have to kill a guy to pay my rent, so I'll see you around, Sasuke." Naruto said with a wave, walking away with his beer in his hand.

Sasuke nodded. He had seen Naruto's serious gaze over the folk. They all had their demons.

* * *

When Sasuke was little he often had nightmares, scenes of him killing other and god so, so, so much blood; on him, on others, on his hands, on the ground, the sky -everything was red painted in blood.

He'd woken up with tears in his eyes, hugging his green dragon teddy bear tightly to his chest. His little bed felt so claustrophobic, his breathing coming out in small gasps. Sasuke would then run to his older brothers bed, always open for him.

His small feet made loud sounds on the tree floor as he went to his older brother's room.

"Itachi?" He called out into the pitch black room.

"Mm?" Came a lazy reply from the queen sized bed. "Another nightmare?" He lifted his cover for him inviting.

Sasuke closed the door as quiet he could before running to his brother, hugging him tightly.

"I dreamed I killed you. I struck you with lightly. You tried to take my eyes and, and _it felt so real."_

Itachi touched his forehead, "Foolish little brother, I will never die, or let anything hurt you."

Sasuke cried hard into Itachi's chest, he never told his brother how his dream Itachi would do the same gestures and touch his forehead. "I know." He choked out, knowing his big brother would never lie to him. But his dream Itachi felt too real.

* * *

"Muuum," Sasuke whined to his mother, who smiled down on him.

"Whaaaat Sasuke-chan?" She teased by dragging out her word like her son.

He pouted, "I don't want to go! I hate this suit, it's hard to move in and I don't know anyone…" He mumbled.

"Well, you look absolutely stunning, everyone will envy you and try to be your friend!" She smiled down at him, "And Itachi's coming." That got a reaction out of him.

Sasuke smiled shyly at his mother, "Can I choose the flower to use? I heard something about the color yellow represents respect and trust; and if Ita-nii is going to be there…" He trailed of, looking at the floor.

He's too cute, Mikoto thought, "Of course you can!"

Sasuke grinned at her, "You're the best mommy in the whole world!" Then, Sasuke looked thoughtful, "Can we get a blue flower to daddy?I heard from the girls in the class that they have a calming effect, and daddy been so stressed lately! He don't have time for me anymore," Sasuke hiccuped, starting to feel tears in his eyes.

Minato smiled softly down on her son, before kissing his forehead. "He'll love it if you give him a blue flower."

Then she went back to picking out clothes for him, "So you heard it from the girls in your class? Any cute ones?"

"Muuum!" Sasuke shouted and blushed.

* * *

He was running, smiling, he had just aced his history test! Top in the class, girls loved him; boys was envious. A laugh escaped him, just wait until daddy hears about this, he'll be so proud!

"Daaaaad! Mom, Itachi! Guess what!" He shouted as he opened the door. No reply. Weird.

He took of his shoes, throwing them in a corner. Mom would scold him later for it, he knew, but nothing could ruin his good mode.

With excitement he entered the living room, only to scream at the sight.

A blood curling scream escaped him, a broken sobbing sound.

His mother, father and brother was laying in the livingroom, _dead_. Blood splattered on the floor, ceiling, on his mom's favorite couch, on the flower mug he made last winter. Everywhere. Red tainted, just like his dream.

He pinched himself, _this must be one of his other nightmares._

Nothing happened.

He stared.

No one stared back.

He blinked.

He punched himself.

He touched the blood.

He screamed.

No one stared back.

Just lifeless corpses.

He'd seen enough corpse in his nightmares to know how they looked like, pale blank eyes. He vomited, this was _reality._

* * *

He woke up on a stainless white bed, white walls, white curtains hanging over white painted windows, and a damn white flower on a white table.

A nurse entered the room, in a white outfit.

His hate for white is starting to rival his hate for red.

"Ah, you're awake. It seems like you passed out. Can you tell me your name?" She asked him, checking for amnesia or any other head injuries.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He answered automatically.

"What date is it?"

"Um, it's morning now right, 16 june, I think?"

"Correct," she smiled, "What's your favorite food?"

"Tomatoes."

"And dessert?"

"Vanilla ice cream."

"Your favorite activity or sport?"

"Eh, I like football, excuse me for asking, but why are you asking all these questions?" He asked her.

"Just to see if you have your memories left, or haven't had a conclusion." She smiled, "It seems like everything is in perfect care, Sasuke! Now, is it okay if I let these two officers in to ask you some questions?"

He nodded numbly. He have already seen his family slaughter, he have killed his brother. He somehow always knew that his real life family would go; but that little hope he had inside of him ruined everything. It hurt/. He was prepared for it, but he won't get over it.

"Sasuke, right? I'm Kakashi, and this is my colleague Yamato. We are going to ask you some questions." Both officers was smiling and talked slowly. They gave away their first name to gain his trust. Sasuke frowned, he didn't like being treated like a child.

He nodded to show them they could continue. "I know this must be hard to talk about, but do you remember anything about... Last night? Yamato asked him, setting himself on his bed.

"They're dead. It was blood everywhere. Even Itachi's dead... No that can't be right." Sasuke muttered the last part to himself.

He looked up at the officials workers, confused "Itachi isn't dead, right?" That wouldn't make sense, itachi was always the killer in his -this?- nightmare.

Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other. Kakashi sighed and came to grasp Sasuke's hand.

"I'm afraid so. You're the only one alive from the Uchiha family." He said it sadly, not wanting hint to the boy that his parents were dead, and the biggest company in the world just lost its CEO.

"...How do I know this is reality?" Sasuke asked at last.

Kakashi looked at his partner who sighted. This wasn't a normal kid would ask with such a monotone voice.

"Bit your lip." He order.

Sasuke followed with an "Ouch!"

"Do you feel the pain? It makes you alive."

_Do you feel the pain, it makes you alive_ would stay with him forever.

He nodded, "I'm alive, and this is reality."

_I'm alive, and this is reality_ would become his new mantra.

Kakashi smiled sadly at him. "We don't want to push you, call me whenever you remember anything new." He handed him his business card, and the left with his partner.

The Kakashi of this world -reality, he corrected- didn't care about him. He was just another victim of some senseless homicide.

He hated him already, just like himself in his dreams.

The white walls was closing in on him again. He hated it, he hated everything, everyone was dead, and _no one fucking remember_ or shared his dreams.

He cursed this world.

* * *

13 year old Sasuke was like any other 13 year old, depressed and unsure about life.

He looked at the blade, lying so perfectly on his arm.

_do you feel this pain, it makes you alive_

_I'm alive and this is reality_

The sharper went down with a swift command of his hand, blood flowing freely from its wounds. Soon it would leave a scar, another work of art on his arms. Art, that show's he's alive.

_art's a bang! _Deidara shouted as he blew himself up in front of him.

_art is eternal _Sasori doll voice whispered in his mind like poison.

Fuck, why? Why am I the only one living this fucking hell. Fuck this world, fuck this fucked up system and fucking fuck his dream. Fuck everything.

Fuck. Sasuke screamed, raging as he threw stuff around, fuck, he cut down deeper, fuck, he swore as he sobbed loudly.

* * *

Years came and and went, now 17 years old, Sasuke was one of the beautiful messes the earth could offer. Natural black hair with a blue tint in it; equally dim dark eyes, never shining. Fair pale skin, no trace of any teenage acne; pale enough to see light veins in his arms.

No stretch marks, not too thin or thick hair, light almost none existing body hair.

Uchiha Sasuke was the most beautiful human anyone had ever seen.

Perfect doesn't exist, though. As soon as his shirt were off, scars littered him. Imperfect. Yet beautiful.

He went to the bathroom, a large exclusiv marble filled room. How ironic, such a pretty bathroom where he destroys himself.

The sink filled with warm water and he went to drink from it. Greedily he gulped it down as it poured down his mouth and throat.

Sasuke turned it off and went over to the toilet, one hand already at his mouth, the other in a fist on his stomach. He relaxed his whole body and sat lazy at the toilet seat.

Two fingers down his throat, tickling and gagging himself, the other pushed into his stomach.

Vomit came up, with the familiar stomach acid burning his throat.

With some more push and emptied stomach he went back to his sink, cleaning his hands. Drank some water, brushed his teeth, and he was done.

* * *

_**So. Found chapter two in my drafts, and I've recently become active in the anime fandoms again. So, what do you think? Should I continue this angsty crack? x**_


End file.
